


The One Where They're Roommates

by Buskuta



Series: Disco! Disco! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Disco Disco, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long-Distance Relationship, minor background characters - Freeform, relationships are established later, roommates fic, they come and go, this fic is an inside joke, this fic is more focused on the friendship, you know who they are - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buskuta/pseuds/Buskuta
Summary: And they were roommates.





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dear Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dear+Friends).



> This fic is an inside joke and is currently on hiatus. It was written for my friends and only includes our favourite characters. There's only supposed to be three people reading this. You know who you are.

When Sydney and Adrianne heard streams of curse words and screaming, they knew that Kathleen and Katherine were home.

“What are they arguing about this time?” Sydney wondered aloud, smiling at the sounds outside the door.

“Probably Hamilton or hockey,” Adrianne replied, not looking up from her homework. The four girls had known each other for years; when they figured out they were all going to be going to the same college, they decided to house together. It was only September and this has proven to be a mistake.

The house was small but it was enough. When you walked in you were automatically in the living room, and it was merged with the kitchen which consisted of a fridge, a stove, a pantry and a set of drawers. On the other side of the kitchen was the table that had exactly four seats, and just beyond was the hall that led to the four small bedrooms and the bathroom.

The main problem was the yelling between Katherine and Kathleen late at night, but it was also Katherine’s lengthy and loud calls with her boyfriend and the sobs about Grey’s Anatomy, Adrianne’s Panic! At The Disco music she blasts to block out her crying, Kathleen’s mental breakdowns as she’s holed up in her bedroom doing god knows what on her laptop, crying about either Hamilton or her Warrior Cats books, and Sydney’s obsession with getting her work done weeks before it’s due and crying about it weeks before it’s due and screaming at the TV when the Habs play.

There was a lot of crying.

So maybe it was a problem to house together, but it was too late now.

The door opened, and Sydney had to try to not look amused while Adrianne did her best not to look annoyed.

Katherine stormed through the house then with Kathleen on her heels, both of them absolutely fuming. But what else was new?

“You can’t always run away from arguments and expect to win them you know!” Kathleen spat at the back of Katherine’s head. She followed the taller girl through their home, the two of them completely ignoring Adrianne and Sydney as they stomped past, all the way to the hallway and the bedrooms.

“I don’t need this,” The two girls still at the table heard Katherine snarl before the sound of a door slamming echoed through the house. An agitated groan-scream came from the hall before an angry looking Kathleen stalked back towards them.

Kathleen sat heavily into a chair beside Adrianne and Sydney, still ignoring the two of them, and buried her head in her hands. A strained silence passed for a few scary moments before Adrianne decided to dip her toe into unknown waters. “What happened?” She asked the raging girl. Both Sydney and Adrianne knew that Katherine and Kathleen were completely unpredictable after their screaming matches, depending on how serious the argument was.

Kathleen looked up at her, cheeks flushed red. “Katherine called me hypochondriac again, that’s what,” She told Adrianne. “But have you heard me complaining about my health recently?” She crossed her arms across her chest, obviously expecting an answer from one of the other two girls at the table.

“No,” Adrianne replied slowly. “Why did Katherine call you a hypochondriac though?” It was no secret that Kathleen had sometimes dramatic thoughts and anxieties about her health. Katherine was the first of the three of them to get fed up with it, although Sydney and Adrianne were pretty close to breaking point. But now that Adrianne thought about it, Kathleen hadn’t been voicing outrageous concerns at all lately. She looked at Sydney, and by her expression, Adrianne could tell the two of them were thinking the same thing: Kathleen was either not worried or convinced she was going to die.

Adrianne stifled a sigh as Kathleen mumbled, “Because I told her I thought I my mosquito bite was infected.” That would explain it.

“Okay,” Adrianne said, actually sighing this time. “I’m going to go talk to Katherine.” She stood up from the table, her homework completely forgotten.

**Saturday, 9:34 AM**

The next morning, Sydney and Katherine are sitting in the kitchen, watching Adrianne fiddle with the stove. It’s been over thirty minutes and they still don’t have the chicken noodle soup Adrianne promised about forty-one minutes ago.

“How long does it take you to make chicken noodle soup?” Katherine asked, clearly annoyed.

“A long ass time,” Adrianne retorted good-naturedly, not bothering to turn around from the stove. Katherine was clearly done talking as she took out her phone and became quite occupied with it.

Sydney tapped her nails against the table, staring absentmindedly at the pink nail polish that was chipping away. “We can see that,” she muttered too quietly for anyone to hear. But Sydney had to admit that even though it took Adrianne, as she said, a long ass time to make chicken noodle soup, she made some pretty good chicken noodle soup. Why they were having it for breakfast though, was beyond her extensive amount of knowledge.

Katherine wasn’t too bored, as Sydney could see, for her fingers were dancing across the screen as she wore a smile on her face. Sydney cocked a neatly trimmed brow at her friend.

“What’re you doing?”

“Texting Jeremy.”

Sydney let out a groan. Katherine and Jeremy had been dating since Katherine’s senior year of high school – so about a year now. However the amount of time she’d been pining after him before that was too long for anyone to count.

Katherine took Sydney’s groan as a reply. “We have a date tonight,” She informed the brunette, not looking up from her phone and still smiling madly. Sydney stared at her. Jeremy was in Toronto, and they were in New York. How were they going to have a date when they were in two different countries?

“We’re going to facetime,” Katherine said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sydney realized she had wondered that out loud.

Sydney frowned as she remembered something. “Have you forgotten we have a party to host tonight?” She asked. Katherine finally looked up from her phone.

“What?” It was her turn to frown. “But I haven’t seen Jeremy for weeks!”

“Well, you can facetime him tomorrow night,” Sydney replied. “We already invited everyone.”

By everyone, she meant their friends Marissa, Kim, Lisa and Mahi. They were a fun bunch, even if Mahi was pretty intense. And got on Katherine’s nerves a lot.

“Well, count me out. Especially if Mahi is going to be here,” Katherine retorted, glancing back down at her phone.

Sydney was about to give up when Kathleen waltzed in, in all her tired glory and pride out the window. She was still in her pajamas and her hair looked as if it went through the revolutionary war.

“No, count you back in. You and I are going to the library, and then to the wine shop. You can pick what we buy there,” she announced before flopping down into the seat next to Sydney just as Adrianne came in with the pot of soup.

“Speaking of - Adrianne, what’s your favourite kind of alcohol?” Katherine asked as Adrianne set the pot onto the table.

Adrianne frowned. “You know I don’t drink.”

“C’mon, once in a while you can let loose!” Katherine persisted. Sydney stifled a sigh. Out of everyone in their friend group, Adrianne was the only one who didn’t drink. Marissa didn’t drink a lot either, but she was banned of the title Adrianne wears proudly after the Birthday Fiasco last month.

Adrianne sat down at the table and was silent for a moment. “Get some vodka if there’s any,” she told her finally.

Sydney grinned. “You’re going in strong tonight.”

Adrianne shrugged. “Whatever. If Mahi’s going to be there, I’m going to need something stronger than soda.” Everyone knew how Katherine and Kathleen’s arguments could get, but the difference between those and the arguments between Katherine and Mahi was that the latter arguments were real. With Katherine and Kathleen, they could be arguing about anything, screaming at each other and slamming doors but they’d be over it in the next hour. Katherine and Mahi’s arguments were much worse. The worst part was that there was no yelling involved. Just shooting insults back and forth, the point of the argument forgotten.

Katherine stuck the soup spoon into the pot. “I’m going to need something stronger than vodka if Mahi is going to be here tonight.”


	2. The Party

**Saturday, 6:07 PM**

Adrianne sat on the couch, watching Skam on Netflix. They had about an hour before their friends arrived, and everything was already set up. Adrianne was tempted to open up a bottle of wine and pour herself a drink, but she decided to wait for the party.

Meanwhile, Sydney was studying for a test she had in three weeks, apparently, because she was all caught up on homework for next week. Kathleen and Katherine were at the dollar store down the street to buy some last-minute candy for the party.

It was a tranquil hour, and Adrianne couldn’t be more relaxed.

Halfway through the episode, though, Adrianne realized she heard talking that wasn’t coming strictly from the TV. She turned down the volume and heard Sydney talking from in her bedroom.

Adrianne listened for a few moments and realized that whoever Sydney was talking to was clearly not someone she knew very well, because Sydney was laughing nervously and speaking in a tight manner that suggested she didn’t want to reveal anything. Adrianne wondered who the hell Sydney could be talking to when she heard something that made her freeze.

“Alright, see you then. Bye, Cameron.”

_What._

Adrianne’s mouth fell agape and her lips twisted into a silent but shocked smile. Sydney was going on a date? And with Cameron?

Cameron was in Sydney’s chemistry class, and Sydney was absolutely head over heels for the guy. As far as Adrianne knew, Cameron was dating some flea-bag named Sequoia – and Sydney completely despised the bitch. Adrianne remembered one specific time when they literally planned the girl’s murder on their group chat –

Speaking of, Adrianne decided to do something despicable for once. Her smile twisted into a borderline evil grin as she opened up the godforsaken group chat and typed in:

_You have entered “ **Disco! Disco! Apple Edition** ”:_

**Danny Boi:** Y’ALL SYDNEY HAS A DATE WITH CAMERON

**Ravenpaw’s Mourner:** OMG W H A T

**Sydneyyy:** ADRIANNE STOP

**SLEXIE:** SYDNEY WHAT THE FUCK

**Sydneyyy:** I do not

**Danny Boi:** Yes she does

**Danny Boi:** I heard her talking to him on the phone

**Sydneyyy:** I thought you were watching Skam???

**Danny Boi:** It’s called multitasking

**Ravenpaw’s Mourner:** So did Cameron finally dump that female dog Sequoia?

**Sydneyyy:** She dumped him

**SLEXIE:** oof

**Ravenpaw’s Mourner:** RIP Cameron lmao

**Danny Boi:** What a man

_**Sydneyyy** has left “ **Disco! Disco! Apple Edition** ”_

**Ravenpaw’s Mourner:** She broke literally the only law of this fucking group chat

**Saturday, 7:02 PM**

“You’re mentally disabled,” Katherine insulted Adrianne when the girl couldn’t plug in the speaker. Katherine began to walk over to help the other girl, but ended up tripping on the wire and grabbing a chair in a vain attempt not to fall. Adrianne laughed openly when Katherine ended up bringing it down with her.

“Whatever you say,” she chided, staring down at her friend who looked completely dead on the floor. There was a knock at the door that made her scramble to her feet.

Kathleen, who was by the table, was faster. She downed a shot of vodka and called, “I’ll get it!”

She bounced down to the door, already giddy. She opened it, revealing Marissa and Kim on the other side, who were both holding bottles of wine.

Katherine was at the door by the time Marissa and Kim stepped inside. “Oh, honeys, no,” she shook her head at the wine. “We have the strong stuff here.” She took the bottles from her friends’ hands anyways. She motioned for the two of them to follow her to the table where there was a rather concerning collection of alcohol waiting for them.

Half an hour later, when there was another knock, Sydney was the one who answered. Lisa was smiling, iPhone 8 in her hand. Their entire friend group came to the conclusion a long time ago that Lisa’s phone was worth more than all of them combined, and they were okay with that. They couldn’t expect any less since Lisa was indeed loaded, but they felt pretty puny compared to her phone of all things.

Sydney tried to hide her dismay when Mahi appeared behind the black-haired girl, holding – beer? Expect Mahi to bring beer to a party when she knew everyone avoided it religiously.

Sydney reluctantly let them in, leading them to the kitchen where Katherine and Kathleen were having some sort of a drinking competition. It didn’t take long for the party to go into full swing. Sydney stifled a sigh and made her way over to Adrianne, who was holding a glass of wine rather graciously in the corner, watching the competition go down.

“How much do you want to bet that one of them is going to die of alcohol poisoning tonight?” Adrianne mused as Sydney approached.

Sydney crossed her arms, staring at her two friends and wincing as Katherine accidentally spilled a shot onto the table, clearly bordering on drunk. “They’re both going to die, it’s just a matter of which one will go first,” she reasoned. They watched the laughing table in silence for a few moments before Adrianne asked, “aren’t you going to have a drink?”

Sydney realized she hadn’t had any alcohol so far. She really didn’t want to get herself stuck at the table, where Kim was drinking wine from the bottle, but she could really use a glass herself. “I’ll be right back,” she told Adrianne, heading towards the table.

She had barely made it three steps when a shrill screech sounded throughout the house and suddenly Katherine and Mahi were at each other’s throats.


End file.
